


Thicker Than Water

by The_Lady_smaell



Series: Something To Protect. [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce just has issues., Canon Compliant, I'm Going to Hell, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Mostly...., Please Don't Kill Me, Reassembling, SERIOUSLY HEED THE WARNING TAGS, Team Dynamics, Team feels., The whole team has issues., Tony Has Trust Issues, Usual hand wavy Marvel science., Warning: Character torture., Warning: Foul language from the start., Warning: Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_smaell/pseuds/The_Lady_smaell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sequel to Daddy Dearest]</p><p>SHIELD has fallen. </p><p>Bonds thought unbreakable have been broken. </p><p>The Avengers have fallen apart after the events surrounding Howard Stark's death, mistrust, impatience and hurt driving a wedge between them and leading each of them down their own path be it exile, seclusion or being exposed to the whole world. </p><p>But now a plot years in the making is coming to fruition and Earth will soon realise how badly it needs it heroes. But will said heroes be able or willing to answer the call?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ten Minutes Of Regret

**Author's Note:**

> So this erupped from my head this morning. I've been mulling this over for the past few weeks and for some reason my brain finally had it's TADAH moment at 4am today. 
> 
> My brain is Stuuuuuupid.
> 
> So I have a rough story planned out and this story is going to a bit more focused on the relationships between the various Avengers, plus a few interlopers from comicverse.
> 
> Just a quick pointer as far as the timeline goes (not that anyone is really interested):
> 
> Avengers Assemble --> Daddy Dearest --> MCU 2nd wave (with the exception of the bonus credits scene from IM3 because reasons OK.) --> Thicker Than Water --> Avengers: Age of Ultron.
> 
> Good let's get rolling.

Thicker Than Water.

Chapter One: Ten minutes of regrets.

_[Grand Central Station, New York City]_

It was a bustling Thursday morning and Grand Central was fairly heaving with people, all of them moving in a hurried and not exactly graceful dance of avoidance. From one of the benches a man watched with a calm, amused look in his eyes, but his body was stiff and wary. Salt and pepper hair peaked out from beneath the baseball cap he had pulled down low on his head and his jacket collar was pulled high as to hide the majority of his face. A face that had become a lot more recognisable thanks a certain _supposedly_ secret organisation going public with all their dirty little secrets.

And that had been the _last_ thing Bruce had needed.

_Act natural, keep your face hidden, stay low, don't compromise yourself._

He gave himself a mental shake and resisted the urge to laugh, he knew the rules. He'd done this so much it was all practically inherent to him by now; more of a reflex than a conscious action but he knew not to get complacent because as someone once quoted 'Security is mortals greatest enemy*.' In a gesture that looked absentminded but was in fact anything but the man picked up the newspaper beside him and unfolded it carefully before flicking to the near the back and pretending to read.

He hadn't wanted to take this chance but recent events had forced him between a rock and a hard place. With everything that had been going on he needed to get out of the country before someone either pushed their luck or tried to take advantage and he knew that the only way that was happening was with a fake ID. Something that he currently hadn't a chance in hell of affording on his own given his circumstances. Hopefully though he would find his salvation here, providing a certain billionaire philanthropist hadn't gone back on what he'd said.

Admittedly something Tony had every right in the world to do.

The physicist sighed as he shook the paper once again and wetted his fingers turning the thin page over as his thoughts delved back to months prior almost against his will. To that moment on the Helicarrier when everything had changed and he had asked Howard Stark if he wanted him to assist him in ending his life before the WSC or anyone else could manipulate or take advantage of him. The man; weak, frail and dying had said _yes_ with the conviction of twenty men and Bruce had found himself awed, finally seeing the Howard Stark the world had so revered and possibly a glimpse of the father he could have been given more time.

Time that had run out.

The memory here became razor sharp in focus as he moved directly to Howard's side and pulled out the syringe containing the special sedative he'd concocted to bring down the Hulk in days gone by and explained what it was and exactly what he was going to do. The man had nodded resolutely and lay back on the bed in an attempt to get himself comfortable despite the obvious pain he was in. They were both choosing this path of their own free will but strangely enough for exceedingly similar reasons.

Tony.

Howard didn't want to see any more harm come to his son through his own (albeit indirect) actions and Bruce didn't want his friend to suffer through yet another fight with the WSC (not that it mattered now he thought ruefully) that would have born more destruction and grief; especially when it would be easier for him to take the blame on himself and weather the storm. It wasn't as if Bruce hadn't done things like this before after all, admittedly in less complicated scenarios but that wasn't the point here and besides he had grown used to being a pariah.

It was better than any alternative he could have predicted at the time.

All Howard had said before his eyes had slid shut was that final time was that he was a good man, that they all were and would they take care of Tony. All Bruce had done was smile softly and nod before depressing the plunger on the syringe and sending the deadly concoction into Howard's bloodstream, a concoction that caused his organs to shut down one by one. Those last ten minutes of Howard Stark's life had been ten of the most excruciating minutes that Bruce had ever experienced and that was truly saying something.

He drew himself back into the present and pushed those saddening thoughts to the back of his mind, now wasn't the time to be dealing with an emotional crisis (not that there was _ever_ a good time for him but now so more than ever.) and focused on the task at hand. The crowd of commuters was beginning to thin out slightly and it was almost time for him to make a move. Finally he saw his opening and casually as he possibly could Bruce stood and walked toward the storage lockers, his sharp brown eyes constantly on the lookout.

Bruce moved along the rows of numbered lockers doing his best to shield himself from the security cameras, faking casualness with ease. Within a few minutes though he found the locker he was looking for and gingerly reached out, fingers brushing across the metal number pad and held his breath.

It was the moment of truth.

He punched in the code that Tony had made him memorise all those months ago and prayed that luck would be in his favour just this once.

The lock clicked open.

Bruce let out a breath of sheer relief and pulled the door open. Inside, just like Tony had said, were a few rather substantial looking bundles of cash and a small cluster of passports and fake identification papers. Quickly and as surreptitiously as possible the physicist grabbed a few bundles of cash and one of the many fake ID's stuffing them inside his jacket, figuring that it would be enough to tide him over for a while especially if he ended up in one of his usually haunts or bumfuck nowhere as his former best friend would have put it.

(He really hoped that Tony was okay. The news reports surrounding the whole 'Mandarin' incident had nearly caused a green moment.)

Happy and a little shocked that he'd gotten what he came for Bruce was about to turn and beat a hasty retreat for the exit when the faint 'click' of a safety being released met his ears.

"That isn't a good idea you know, you don't know who your dealing with." He said in a clear, level voice just shy of menacing.

"On the contrary, I know _exactly_ who you are Doctor Banner."

Bruce felt sick to his stomach, of course it would be Ross he didn't know anyone else crazy enough to approach him with a loaded weapon pointed at him. Of all the rotten luck.

"How did you find me?"

The physicist could practically hear the sneer in Ross's voice and it sent a bone deep shudder through his body.

"It's funny how things come full circle; remember that little tracking algorithm you created when you were searching for the Tesseract?"

Bruce's first thought was one of betrayal, had Tony given them the algorithm as revenge? The Other Guy rumbled unhappily at the thought.

Bruce bit the inside of his cheek, no, Tony wouldn't have done something like that. He'd had Bruce's back from the start and if he'd truly wanted to hurt him he could have rigged the locker or fuck it tracked him down himself, although he _had_ been a little busy as of late. Besides Tony wasn't the kind of person to take a back seat nor was he vindictive enough to lead a persons worst nightmare right to them. At least he didn't _think_ Tony was the type but he had been wrong before.

Then it hit him like a bolt of lightening and Bruce fought back a groan, of course; _SHIELD_. He should have _known_ they'd kept a copy of the algorithm. The physicist sighed, he should have known to destroy that damned piece of code but he hadn't dreamed that it could have been modified to track him. He gave off even less radiation than the Tesseract and to be able to pinpoint his location using that meant that whoever was funding Ross's little venture had some serious resources to hand. The amount of power, never mind the satellites required would put a serious dent in someone's pocket and the fact that someone had... Well that was not a thought that Bruce found remotely comforting.

"So hands on your head if you don't mind..."

Bruce ground his teeth together and slowly moved to place his hands on the back of his head. His mind was racing, taking in every little detail of his surroundings. The exits were covered which was a goddamn pain and he could see the tiny pin pricks of red light that indicated that snipers were in the vicinity.

Fucking _marvellous_.

He was so, so screwed.

Bruce felt rough hands seize his wrists and the cool snap of metal pinning them together, grimacing slightly as they were tightened far beyond what would be considered comfortable. A tight grip on his shoulder spun him around and Bruce came face to face with his oldest tormentor.

There was something different about him, something Bruce couldn't quite put his finger on but he looked a lot more worn than the last time they had met. A slow, sickly smile crossed Ross's face and it made the physicists stomach turn over.

"I said I'd be seeing you soon Banner."

Bruce swallowed past the lump that was forming in his throat and resisted the urge to spit in the man's face a feeling more powerful than his anger curling in his gut. Loathing, that's what that feeling was; pure loathing. Ross either discerned what he was thinking from the look on his face or had sudden developed ESP because his smile only grew brighter and more vicious.

"No smart remark Banner? I'm disappointed."

"Go to hell Ross!" Bruce shot back in a hushed tone just keeping the Hulk at bay, there were still far too many civilians around.

"Not before you Milksopp**."

The General snapped his fingers and two men seized Bruce under his arms, holding him firmly and dragging the bound man along. Bruce tested the grip of the two burly men mentally calculating the force and momentum he would need to break it all the while playing possum. They walked calmly across the floor, people stepping to the side to avoid them and Bruce slowed his breathing down, focusing on what he was about to do. As they passed under the covered section of the entryway and out of the snipers view the physicist made his move.

He faked a stumble letting his whole body become dead weight, pulling down the two men with him. They were too well trained to let Bruce drag them right down and they braced themselves as they took the strain of his full weight, bodies stooping slightly and their heads drawing together above the physicists. Bruce mentally grinned to himself, perfect. Quick as anything he used the men's sturdiness to quickly right himself and push upwards, shoulders set square, right into the soldiers chins.

The men yelped and loosened their grip on the physicists arms allowing Bruce a small amount of maneuverability and he fully intended to take advantage of that. He yanked one elbow free and drove it into the stomach of the right side soldier, noting with grim satisfaction that he wasn't wearing any body armour. After all what good was body armour against the Hulk? The man doubled over reflexively and Bruce brought up his knee to catch him in the chin, knocking him out cold. The second man had recovered quickly and was fumbling with something in his pocket even as he tried to keep his grip on Bruce. The physicist, not feeling particularly charitable just kicked him in the shin, hard and shoved the man against a stone wall causing what looked like a syringe to fall from his hand.

Tranquilizers. Oh whoop de fucking do, today _really_ wasn't Bruce's day.

Before either soldier had chance to recover the physicist was already sprinting out of the large doors and out into the busy New York street. He kept his hands low and out of sight as he bobbed and weaved through the throng of people, being careful not to fall and with every sense constantly on the lookout for anyone who might be following.

He heard shouts from behind him and ducked into a nearby alley hoping to shake them off. Panting lightly Bruce took refuge behind a dumpster with the intention of freeing his hands up a little. The physicist shifted his body awkwardly leaning his weight onto his shoulder blades as he curled his legs up toward his chest before slipping his arms down and around, grunting in pain as his joints popped under the strain. Bruce let out a sigh of relief as he straightened out his body into a more natural position his hands now bound in front of him rather than behind. Muttering something about getting old and moving into a crouched position behind the dumpster he listened for any pursuers and cautiously stuck his head out.

Nothing.

Well that was odd.

Bruce frowned, something was off about this whole situation. They were making it too easy for him, far too easy and the physicist didn't like it one bit. With a sigh he pulled his cap down over the mess of curls and headed toward the opposite end of the alley and climbed over the fence albeit some what ungracefully blocking off the opposite end, no one even batted an eye at the rumpled looking man appearing from behind a sheet metal fence. Thank God for New Yorkers Bruce thought with sardonic amusement.

He didn't stop moving, crossing the street in a lull of traffic and heading toward yet another alley. Bruce knew it was a risk taking the back streets but it also meant that it would be difficult for Ross to send in any of the big guns to track him. Hulk grumbled in the back of his mind, lamenting the loss of things to smash. He picked up the pace as he moved through the various back alleys of New York,.avoiding the occasional bum and keeping an eye out for anything he could possibly use as lock pick. Finally after around an hour of movement Bruce felt at least comfortable enough to stop for a quick breather, he'd seen no sign of Ross and his men since escaping their and felt quietly confident that if they hadn't caught up to him by now then he was probably safe.

He really should have known better.

The sharp prick of a needle came as a surprise mostly because he _couldn't see_ whoever had jabbed him with it. Bruce jumped to his feet in a blind panic even as his head began to swim, eyes darting around for the invisible assailant. He could hear the person moving, circling him, footsteps as gentle as the wind, graceful but deadly when stirred. The next attack came in swiftly too fast for Bruce to even think about blocking, not incapacitated as he was and definitely not with the cocktail of drugs coursing through his system. The second needle depressed with a click and within minutes Bruce was on his knees, his legs no longer able to support his weight.

The sound of heavy booted footsteps echoed down the quiet street.

Fuck.

Bruce rose his head as far as he could determined to not go down. He knew he was fucked by this point but he'd always been a stubborn asshole, a trait that had only intensified with his stint with the Avengers. And God did that thought hurt, he missed then all so fucking much. He'd been alone for so long and then he'd been thrown into all the craziness and he'd loved every second of it even when he'd hated it and... and then he'd left and it was like tearing out a piece of his soul... And...

And... Why had he left again?

Fuck. It was getting so hard to think.

The slap across his cheek brought the physicist a little closer to reality and he blinked owlishly even as General Ross glared down at him.

And fuck, he suddenly couldn't help himself he burst into laughter; uncontrollable laughter so hard he was almost crying and everything, Ross, Betty, Hulk, The Avengers, Howard Stark, Tony, his whole _goddamned_ life was just the funniest thing he'd ever seen... heard... Whatever.

Ross smacked him again, harder than the first time causing Bruce to bite the inside of his cheek and draw blood. He spat the slightly foamy liquid on Ross's boot finding the stain on the otherwise pristine leather hilarious.

"Stop laughing." Ross growled.

And that, that just made him laugh even harder.

"Stop!"

Nope, not going to happen he was too far gone into this hysterical breakdown now, Bruce was still laughing even as the older man grabbed him by the throat and lifted him fully off the ground with a strength that seemed inhuman if he'd had the capacity at that point to even register it . Choking and spluttering around the hand gripping his throat Bruce clawed weakly at the arm holding him aloft his body still convulsing in a fit of hysterics even as he was slowly strangled.

"Be quiet!" Ross barked out again, anger evident in his tone and his grip tightened ever so slightly.

There was a strangled snort.

"G-go... F-f-f-fuck... Y-yourself..."

Finally losing patience with the impudent man Ross grabbed another syringe from his subordinate and plunged it into Bruce's neck far harder than was probably necessary.

As the darkness rushed in Bruce's last thought was a regretful 'At least no one will miss me.'

End Chapter 1.

* A quote from C.S Lewis.

** A slight nod to the early Hulk comics. This was a favourite insult of General Ross to call Bruce.


	2. A Glitch In The Matrix

A/N: Have a slightly late Christmas present in a second Chapter. 

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/ fav'd/ read this. You guys are all awesome!!! 

 

  

 

Chapter 2: A Glitch In The Matrix. 

 

_[Stark Tower. New York City.]_

 

Tony awoke with a start heart racing and his hand flew to his chest rubbing at the phantom pains in his chest. He couldn't exactly remember the dream he'd been having, only that it had been an unpleasant one and he was happy at leaving it at that. He rubbed his mouth in an attempt to wipe away the early morning gunk and decided that it was probably a good time to get a drink of something that wasn't alcoholic. Slowly he got to his feet and staggered toward the coffee machine trying to ignore the way the world tilted just a little as he stood.

 

The last few months had been, well to put it politely; rough. First there had been that whole thing with Howard and the WSC and....He stopped his train of thought there. Then there was the whole clusterfuck with Killian and Jesus that had been all kinds of messed up. He placed his hand over where the Arc Reactor had once resided, Tony had learnt a few hard lessons thanks to that little adventure almost losing everything in the process, which had admittedly sucked. 

 

Of course he hadn't been the only one who had been busy, he couldn't even turn on a television without seeing Natasha or Steve splashed across the screen.

 

Damn fucking Hydra, thinking they could do whatever the hell they wanted but they hadn't counted on the resourcefulness of Captain America and the Black Widow.

 

Although that 'resourcefulness' had also caused Tony a major headache, the backlash from their outing had been immense; not everyone had been happy to have all their dirty secrets splashed across the internet and he'd been hard pressed trying to keep some of the more sensitive information from falling into the wrong hands. A task that had been slowly pushing him to the edge of the precipice and Tony wasn't entirely sure he didn't want to fall.

 

Sighing slightly to himself and pushing away those dark thoughts the billionaire flicked on the switch for the coffee machine and immediately the smell of fresh coffee began to fill the workshop. He waited patiently for the beverage to brew and then downed a cup not caring about how hot it was, he needed the damn caffeine to stave off his hangover. 

 

Feeling sufficiently 'caffeine'd up' and a lot less like death he turned back to, whatever it was he had been manufacturing last night and sighed again. He really needed to stop doing drunk engineering, one of these days he was going to accidentally make a WMD and that would not be fun.

 

Tony poured himself another cup and headed back to the workbench. 

 

"J, what the hell was I making last night?"

 

There was no answer and then Tony remembered, of course; he'd muted JARVIS.

 

"JARVIS unmute." 

 

"Good morning Sir, it is approximately 6:45am.... As to the contraption at your workstation I believe it is meant to be a new toaster design....*"

 

Tony groaned and ran a grimy hand through his hair, this was exactly why he shouldn't drunk engineer; he made rubbish like this instead of something useful.

 

"...During your excess yesterday evening you became hungry and when the toaster was not quick enough for your liking you and I quote 'am designing something better than this heap of shit' before promptly muting me to prevent any protestations." JARVIS's tone was disapproving and downright acidic.

 

The billionaire couldn't help but wince a little at that.

 

"Uh... Sorry?" He tried weakly.

 

There was a beat of icy silence and Tony felt his heart sink a little, had something else happened while he'd been out of it? Surely if he'd become that unstable then JARVIS would have gotten one of the refurbished bots to intervene? Speaking of the bots just where were the erstwhile machines? Something wasn't quite adding up here.

 

"J, I know I'm probably going to regret asking this but where are DUM-E, Butterfingers and U?"

 

The silence, if possible turned even more frosty.

 

"I'm afraid I do not feel at liberty to give you that information."

 

Tony blinked up at the ceiling and felt his stomach twist unpleasantly. 

 

Oh _that_ didn't sound good.

 

"J, what did I do?" He tried not to sound like a whiny child.

 

"You tried to dismantle them Sir." 

 

Tony froze his blood running cold, he tried to do what? Shame burned low in his belly and he dropped his gaze to the floor unable to face JARVIS despite the AI having no physical form. In all his years of drunken binges he'd never once tried to harm his bots, even at his absolute worse, that he would do so now did not bode well.

 

"Oh shit, J I'm sorry... I don't... "

 

"I don't believe that I am the one you should be apologising to Sir."

 

Tony bit his lip to stop the strangled sound of woe threatening to erupt from his throat. How had he allowed this to happen?

 

"Where are they J? I... I need to make this right."

 

JARVIS was silent for a moment as if trying to gauge the man's sincerity and after a long tense second he spoke again.

 

"They have taken up residence in Doctor Banner's former laboratory, knowing that you would not choose to go there willingly."

 

The billionaire groaned slightly out of frustration and slightly out of annoyance, those sneaky little bastards. Resigning himself to his fate he downed the last of his coffee and slowly walked toward the glass panel that served as a door.

 

"J, initiate lockdown until I get back okay."

 

"As you wish Sir."

 

~*~

 

The lab in question looked almost exactly the same as it had the day the tower had been attacked, obviously it had been renovated a bit since the incident but aside from a few scorch marks it was essentially the same. 

 

Tony sucked in a deep breath as he stepped inside, willing away the memories of the last time he'd been stood in this room. He could hear the faint beep signalling that the bots were present and cautiously took another step into the lab. There was a squeal of tyres as one of them reversed away hastily. 

 

Fuck, he'd really fucked this up.

 

"Guys I'm sorry, I didn't... I'm _sorry_."

 

The bots didn't respond to the apology and seemed to be assessing their creator, if Tony hadn't been so damned sorry about this whole situation he would have been proud of them. Their learning AI was a basic one (at least in to comparison to JARVIS but then most things paled in comparison to him) but it gave them basic reasoning and they had taken the situation, acknowledged a threat to their well being and acted accordingly, exactly like a living being would. It was a trait they hadn't shown before and it made Tony wonder if this was what it felt like to be a parent. 

 

"DUM-E, U, Butterfingers I'm so fucking sorry, I shouldn't have..." He ran a hand over his face.

 

There was a faint mechanical whirring and then a familiar mechanical claw was gently petting his head before moving to grip his shoulder in the robotic equivalent of a hug. Tony honestly couldn't find the words to convey what he was feeling at that moment, instead he just patted the bulky chassis and murmured "Good boy" under his breath. As if emboldened by DUM-E the other bots rolled forward and began to tentatively pet the billionaire, showing that he'd been forgiven.

 

Tony gave in and allowed himself to be manhandled, laughing softly with occasional hiccup of a caught breath. He couldn't believe he'd messed up since badly, things had slowly been sliding downhill since the funeral but this, this was a new low even for him but at least the bots had been merciful. 

 

He hadn't been so lucky with other people. 

 

No, he wasn't going to think about that now, the wounds were still fresh and throbbing and didn't need prodding any further. 

 

He was grateful when mere seconds later JARVIS interrupted his train of thought.

 

"Sir, I believe that my networks are being hacked."

 

Tony's head shot up at that his eyes flashing dangerously. "What?" 

 

"I believe my networks are being hacked from a source of unknown origin." JARVIS repeated, sounding more than a little alarmed.

 

"What are they after J? And pull it up on screen, someone is very mistaken if they think they can break into here."

 

The familiar blue holographic screens flared into life, code streaming up and down them with alarming speed. Tony seated himself in front of it and cracked his fingers.

 

"They appeared to be attempting to access the Avenger files Sir, in particular those referencing Doctor Banner and the Hulk."

 

That made Tony pause for a second and he frowned Banner? What interest could they have there? Whatever it was it wasn't a thought that filled the billionaire with the warm and fuzzies, in fact the opposite was true. 

 

"Okay let's show this asshole who he is dealing with!"

 

"As you wish Sir."

 

Tony's fingers flew across the virtual keyboard and he had to give mysterious hacker some props, they were clearly skilled because the hack had to be one of the most elegant Tony had seen that hadn't been performed by himself and that was really saying something. The little fucker had danced around JARVIS's firewalls like they weren't even there and the billionaire was working full tilt to create new ones even as the hacker ripped through them.

 

"J how's that spike going?" He asked not even taking a second to look away from stream after stream of code.

 

"I have been unable to trace the hacker to it's source as of yet Sir, they are using a variety of onion networks to conceal their location. As well as a variety of programs and firewalls to corrupt my systems."

 

Well that just sucked, this asshole was rapidly going from minor nuisance to downright fucking abhorrent. 

 

"Okay J, let me know when you've got them."

 

"I shall do so Sir."

 

The minutes flew by as Tony engaged in a battle of skills and wits with the hacker, every time the fucker made a hole the billionaire was right there to block it up and doubly reinforce it. After Tony had been informed of what had been going on and jumped into the fray they hadn't made much progress but the billionaire had not yet been successful in actually booting them from the system, which was more than a little annoying. But he could be patient, admittedly not something he was known for and wait for the hacker to make a mistake. Of course that would be after JARVIS had fixed on the little pricks location.

 

"Sir, I believe I am homing in on the signal. I should have a location within the next two minutes."

 

"Nice work J, let's start shutting this guy down." 

 

Tony couldn't hide the malicious glee in his voice as he prepped a very nasty package for their guest, a particular nasty virus that completely wiped a computers BIOS rendering it completely useless. He'd developed it back in his 'merchant of death' days but hadn't really felt the need to share it with anyone. Now however seemed like the perfect opportunity to give it a trial run.

 

"Sir, I believe I have located the culprit. Infiltrating systems now."

 

Tony grinned triumphantly JARVIS was the fucking best.

 

With renewed vigour the billionaire began to hunt down their virtual intruder getting ready to stick the big fuck you sign out for them to see, it was only a matter of time. He set up a few more ridiculously coded firewalls (even he had thought he'd gone a little over the top) and then waited for the trap to snap shut. 

 

"Infiltration complete in five seconds, four seconds, three seconds, two sec...."

 

The whole room plunged into darkness, hell the whole tower had and Tony couldn't stop the surprised curse from escaping his lips. Just what the fuck was going on? The emergency generator kicked in and the lights flickered back on, JARVIS however did not. 

 

"JARVIS, status!" Tony demanded feeling more than a little panicked. 

 

The AI remained surreptitiously and somewhat ominously silent and Tony felt fear wash over him. Had JARVIS gone? Had the snot-nosed little fucker actually been able to overpower his entire system? He admittedly found it very hard to believe but the truth was right in front of his face and it terrified him. Losing JARVIS was almost like 

losing a part of himself and he'd already lost far, far too much already.

 

Desperately he tried to reboot the systems.and each time it failed Tony felt his heart beat just that little faster. Finally after the fourth attempt there was a glimmer of hope as the BIOS finally opened up and he could see the damage that had been done. Fuck, fuck and double fuck JARVIS's systems had been completely shredded, his memory corrupted and Tony let out a scream of fury as he mentally kicked himself. 

 

He'd been fucking played.

 

The intent had not been to obtain the data but to draw them in so that they could sneak under the AI's defences and plant a virus of their own completely destroying the data entirely. Although for what reason Tony had yet to discover. 

 

He was so busy ranting and raving that he didn't notice the chat box appearing on the monitor beside him.

** Hello Mr. Stark. I can see you.**

 

Tony growled at the screen and slammed his fists down on the table.

 

"Go fuck yourself!"

 

** Tsk, tsk Mr. Stark such language is not appropriate.  **

 

"Well I've never really been one for appropriateness asshole, tell me what you did to JARVIS."

 

** I corrupted him using a virus of my own design. I couldn't have the information he held falling into the wrong hands. He fought me but I assure you the corruption was not intentional merely a by-product of his interference.  **

 

Tony grimaced taking a few slow deep breaths.

 

"What information?" He asked, trying to get as much out of this nut job as he could.

 

** And people told me you were smart. **

 

Tony thought back, the files on Banner and the Hulk but why?

 

"The Hulk files, why?"

 

** Because I owe him a debt. **

 

"And this is how you repay it?! I'm sure he'd be ecstatic!" The billionaire shot sarcastically beyond furious. 

 

** No more than you've repaid yours. **

 

"I'm going to find you just so you know." It wasn't an intention but a promise.

 

He could almost hear the laughter through the monitor and it made Tony want to grind his teeth.

** I certainly hope so but I fear you'll have some difficulty doing so, so I'll give you a clue. **

 

The billionaire reflexively clenched and unclenched his fists stifling the urge to punch something. 

 

"A clue... You really expect me to believe that."

 

** Believe it if you want but it is the truth. **

 

"Yeah right.." Tony spat "But fine I'll play your game, give me your clue."

 

** As you wish, my clue is my real name.  **

 

"And that is?"

 

**Amadeus Cho.**

 

~End Chapter 2~

 

 

 

* This is a reference to ScifiGrl47's fabulous 'Toasterverse' series of stories. They are amazing.


	3. Humble Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: New Year's Eve + Some Alcohol + Lego = INSPIRATION!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Seriously I spent my New Year's Eve sat in my friend's house playing with Lego and ending up making a do-it-yourself Lego chess set. I shit you not. I took a picture and everything. 
> 
> [ LEGO CHESS ](https://www.dropbox.com/sc/c2y3w7p58s2a6k4/AAAVDzg-CWz6cdqwlOUe9v98a)
> 
> Yes I am a sad individual, yes we actually played a game and no I don't actually care how nerdy that it ;P

Chapter 3: Humble Pie.

 

_[Bedford-Stuyvesant apartment building, Brooklyn, New York City.]_

 

Tony huddled down deeper into his soft, worn hoodie trying to look as incognito as possible because judging by his current run of luck he would likely be mugged. Not that he couldn't defend himself, he was still Iron Man for fucks sake but it would just be the cherry on top of the humble pie he was currently eating. It had been a bad enough blow that JARVIS had been corrupted beyond repair (at least until one of the hard copy back-ups arrived) but the fact that he'd had to reach out for help was just humiliating, because no matter how hard he'd tried he couldn't find a single breadcrumb leading to Amadeus Cho.

 

And that was why he was currently standing outside a run-down apartment building in the ass end of Brooklyn. He just hoped that Clint wouldn't be too much of a dick about it. Admittedly the man was well within his rights to do so because Tony had been nothing but a dick since the whole Howard incident, viciously pushing away anyone who tried to get close but the billionaire could at least hope Barton had a shred of empathy in him. He had after kept the same phone number and agreed to meet him after all.

 

Taking a deep breath Tony buzzed the intercom.

 

"Whatcha want?" Came a rough male voice through the tinny speakers.

 

"I'm here to see the owner."

 

And boy hadn't _that_ shocked Tony when he'd found out, Clint Barton, notorious scrounger and all around scavenger actually owned a fucking apartment building. After he'd gotten over his initial shock Tony had found the whole thing hilarious because Barton was just about the worst possible landlord he could think of. Honestly how was this his life? 

 

There was a brief moment of silence before the intercom crackled back into life.

 

"Whose askin'?" There was a hint of suspicion in his tone that the billionaire thought was thoroughly justified. If he'd been in that situation he'd have been suspicious as hell too.

 

"Tell him it's Tony." 

 

The crackling stopped as the line went dead and a few agonizing minutes passed as he waited to be allowed admittance. He honestly wouldn't put it past Clint to be petty enough to kick him out despite the fact he'd said he'd meet the billionaire. Finally the low buzz and click of a lock being released hit the air and Tony almost sighed in relief. Without hesitating or giving them chance to change their minds he pulled open the door and quickly strode inside. 

 

The foyer was old and run down but unlike a lot of the other buildings in the area was completely devoid of any graffiti. Sat behind the counter was a gnarled old man with sharp eyes and a stern set to his jaw, ex-police if Tony had to hazard a guess. Those sharp eyes combed over the billionaire, clearly assessing the threat level and Tony felt oddly exposed at the scrutiny. Seemingly satisfied that Tony wasn't there to cause trouble the guard jabbed a thumb at the elevator and quirked an eyebrow.

 

"Boss is on the top floor. Last room on the right."

 

The billionaire didn't hesitate and quickly dove for the elevator jabbing the call button viciously; wanting to be out of the guards piercing gaze. Whether it was because Tony desperately wanted to be anywhere but there or due to years of misuse but the elevator seemed to take _forever_ and it made him want to bang his head against the wall. Finally the ding signalled the arrival of the car and the billionaire jumped inside hitting the button for the top floor. Several minutes of irritating elevator music later Tony found himself on the top floor trying to ignore some of more dubious looking stains on the wall as he walked toward the door. 

 

Tony stood outside the apartment and hesitated for second before knocking on the door. 

 

There was a loud bark from behind the door and then it flew open revealing a smirking Clint.

 

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" 

 

 Tony glared at the archer who seemed completely unfazed by it merely crossing his arms across his chest as he waited for a reply. 

 

"Good to see you too Barton, now are you going to let me in or not?"

 

The billionaire went to step into the apartment but as he was about to cross the threshold Clint's arm shot out barring his entry. He rose an eyebrow at Tony clearly expecting something from him and Tony just sighed in annoyed exasperation. 

 

"Look Barton, I haven't got the time for this."

 

Hawkeye still looked completely unimpressed and remained stationed where he stood. Tony ground his teeth and attempted to push past but Clint pushed back keeping him out and made a tutting noise with his tongue.

 

"Ah, ah Stark. That isn't the magic word." Clint teased with dark humour.

 

The billionaire tried not to let his frustration show, he knew exactly what Clint was hinting at and goddamn it Tony did not want to apologize to the man. He was Tony fucking Stark, he didn't _do_ apologies and Barton knew that but if it meant that the other man would cooperate he might lower his standards just a little. After all he didn't have to _mean_ it. 

 

"Fine Birdbrain I'm sorry alright. Now will you let me in already."

 

Clint remained unmoved. "Sorry for what exactly, I'm not entirely sure I remember." 

 

The words were like acid across the billionaire's skin, he'd forgotten just how fucking annoying Barton could be and the archer was beginning to grate on his nerves.

 

"Fuck you Barton."

 

Clint barked a laugh "Well that wasn't very nice, I think I'm having second thoughts about helping your sorry ass."

 

Tony flinched and bit back a growl, fucking cheeky assassins. He really couldn't afford to lose Clint's help especially not with JARVIS out of the picture. Swallowing his pride the billionaire took a deep breath and muttered the apology under his breath.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that Stark."

 

"I said I'm sorry okay! Now can I please come in!?"

 

The archer grinned brightly and clapped a warm hand on Tony's 

shoulder pushing him into the small apartment, Clint's entire demeanor flipped on it's head from surly sass pot to welcoming best friend. The change had almost given the billionaire whiplash.

 

The apartment was small and messy, exactly what Tony would expect a regular bachelor pad to look like. He managed to make it two steps before the hairiest dog he had ever seen jumped up on him and attempted to lick him to death. 

 

"Lucky! Down boy!" Clint admonished with mirth in his voice, Tony resisted the urge to flip him off.

 

The mutt ignored Clint entirely, firmly cementing that it was the archers dog in Tony's mind and attempted to lick the billionaire's face with abandon until Tony pushed him off; wiping away the dog slobber. The dog barked happily and took off at speed through the small apartment, careening into a stacked pile of pizza boxes causing Clint to sigh.

 

"So yeah, make yourself at home. Sorry about the mess..." 

 

He didn't sound particularly sorry but Tony wasn't willing to pull him up on it. He made his way over to what he assumed was the couch (there was a lot of takeaway boxes around) and cleared himself a space, sitting down with more care than was probably necessary. Behind him he could Clint yelling at the stupid mongrel and clamoring around in the fridge. He came back into view sporting two bottles of beer and absently offered one to Tony who took it without even hesitating.

 

Clint took a long swig of his beer and pulled up a chair opposite the billionaire, pinning him with a serious look.

 

"So I know this isn't a social call Stark but what can I actually do for the man with everything?"

 

Tony took a drink and winced at the cheap, nasty taste of the beer.

 

"I need information."

 

The archer actually snorted at that inhaling some of his beer and choking slightly.

 

"Your kidding, right? I meant you have JARVIS... why would you need my help."

 

"Because I don't have JARVIS at the moment."

 

"What?" Clint sounded genuinely shocked. 

 

"I said I don't have JARVIS, the little shit I'm after somehow managed to hack him and corrupt him beyond repair and now I have to wait for the hard-copy backup while they get further and further fucking away." Tony tried not to sound bitter but he was pretty sure he failed.

 

The archer hummed thoughtfully "Well that kinda sucks but I still don't see what I can do. SHIELD's gone under and I've been out of the loop." 

 

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "But surely you've still got some contacts, people you could talk to."

 

Clint took another swig of his beer. "That was always more Nat's cup of tea, I just shot people."

 

The billionaire tried his hardest to not scream in frustration and instead focused on the clammy beer bottled clasped between his hands. Now was not the time to lose his temper. 

 

"I see."

 

"Listen Stark, I can't promise anything but I guess I can ask around for you but like I said, no promises."

 

Tony could have wept in relief because at this point even the tiniest glimmer of hope was a cause for celebration, he shot Clint a grateful look. 

 

"Thanks Barton, I appreciate it it. Seriously."

 

"Yeah, yeah... Just remember this when I need a favour."

 

Tony smirked his tone full of good humour "Don't count on it Tweety. I have a reputation to uphold." 

 

Hawkeye snorted and raised his beer bottle for cheers before downing the rest of it in one go.

 

"So Stark what's the name of the little shit you're after?"

 

The billionaire finished his own beer pushing down the flare of anger at having to give the little shit any form of recognition but he knew that Barton wasn't a miracle worker.

 

"Amadeus Cho."

 

Clint dropped his beer bottle on the floor his mouth open in shock. "You're fucking kidding me right?"

 

Tony just looked confused "No, why have you heard of him?"

 

The archer stood and quickly stalked into one of the side rooms cursing under his breath as he did so. Still thoroughly baffled Tony sat and waited for the other man to return curious about the man's reaction. He returned minutes later with a average looking folder and held it out to Tony.

 

"Here."

 

"What the hell is this?"

 

Clint quirked a grin "You wanted to know about Amadeus Cho."

 

The billionaire stared at the folder still puzzled. "You mean..."

 

"My last mission before big, blond and sparky showed up was tailing a brat by the name of Amadeus Cho, SHIELD wanted to bring him in as an asset but he was a pretty slippery character and that's all I managed to get on him."

 

He tentatively took the folder from Clint and flipped it open, the archer hadn't been kidding there was barely anything beyond the basics and an incredibly brief history. Tony's eyes went as he read the little bastards date of birth and he couldn't stop the indignant squeak that escaped his mouth.

 

Fifteen, the little fucker was fifteen.

 

He'd been outsmarted by a goddamn teenager.

 

The indignation was short lived however when his eyes scanned through the rest of the file because _fuuuuck_ the kid had seriously had no goddamned luck. He was honestly surprised that the he hadn't completely gone down the super villain route already, if Tony had been in the same situation he would have wanted to raze the earth and to hell with everyone else. His eyes continued to absorb the information and the billionaire began to feel a lot if his irritation be tempered to be replaced by empathy. If it was one thing Tony understood it was being completely screwed over by the ones he trusted.

 

He reached the bottom of the file, expression unreadable as he read the last paragraph:

_Subject appears to have developed an unusual attachment to asset designation 11-14-69* RBB (henceforth referenced as RBB). It appeared the subject had an encounter with RBB in which the asset saved the subject's life through the use of his mutation. The subject has shown himself to be incredibly stubborn on the matter and has often placed himself in hazardous situations in defence of RBB, some of which the asset himself has unknowingly helped him out of. Thus far the attachment has proven problematic but ultimately harmless._

Tony sighed and placed the file down on what he assumed was the coffee table and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was rapidly getting way to touchy-feely for his liking. Some how the idea of Bruce or rather Hulk helping the kid didn't surprise him, the green guy could be a little touchy about children being threatened and Banner was never one to overlook someone in need but the fact that this Amadeus kid had somehow designated himself Hulk protector because of it, well it kind of gave him hives. Honestly why couldn't anything be simple? He sorely missed the days when the bad guy was some gun toting lunatic and not some messed up kid with role model issues. 

 

"So did you find what anything useful?" 

 

Clint asked pushing aside a heap of mess so he could prop his feet up on the coffee table, looking utterly at home in the chaos around him. Tony shook his head, eyes roaming over the information once more and committing it to memory for later use. He knew, just _knew_ , there was something he was missing; some small insignificant point that would lead him in the right direction but at the moment the billionaire couldn't see the wood the through the trees and it was _infuriating_. 

 

"Like I said man, the kids a fucking ghost. The only one whose gotten even remotely close to him is Banner and even then it was mostly when he was big, green and surly."

 

Tony tried not to feel upset by the assessment but it was a losing battle really. He wanted to get hold of him and hurt him for hurting JARVIS. He was aware that most people wouldn't deem JARVIS as worthy of getting upset over but the AI was his baby, he'd nurtured him from those first tentatively moments after being initialised to growing it the vastly complex program he was today and this little fucker had just shit all over that and the billionaire had nothing to show for it.

 

Maybe he was looking at this all wrong, focusing on the wrong data point, maybe he needed a fresh perspective on the whole thing. He turned his attention back to the archer and smiled a rather sinister smile.

 

"Uh-oh, I know that look." Clint muttered. 

 

Tony ignored the comment.

 

"So let's do some hypothetical thinking here...." Clint groaned "I'm a kid with a super genius brain and a major hard on for the Hulk. I've just pissed off one of the world's most powerful men and stolen and destroyed sensitive top secret information, where would I hide?"

 

"Stark you are asking the wrong person here, you're the genius I'm just a glorified circus attraction."

 

Tony narrowed his eyes at the other man both for the comment and the deluge of self depreciation. He'd never thought badly of the other man despite his barbed comments at times; in fact he'd always rather highly rated the man's intelligence although not quite on the dame level as his own and appreciated his observations which were usually insightful and informative.

 

And Tony really needed that laser focus right now.

 

"Clint, please, I need your help "

 

That seemed to sober the other man and he drew his brows together in thought.

 

"Well I'd want to be somewhere fortified and pretty much un-traceable, with remote access so I could keep an eye on what was going on. And if I was obsessed with the Hulk as he was I'd pick somewhere associated with him as a massive middle finger, especially considering his current run of behaviour. He's s rebel and he likes to flaunt it when he can." 

  

The billionaire listened intently as the gears in his brain turned running over every bit of information he'd ever absorbed about Bruce Banner. Clint's assessment made a lot of sense because Tony knew that if the roles had been reversed then he would have probably done the same. He mulled over the problem for a few more minutes, tugging at the threads and unravelling the solution before a slow, heady grin crossed his face. The archer grinned back knowing exactly what that look meant despite them not having interacted for months.

 

When Tony had worked through all the possible scenarios there had only really been one location that had ticked all the boxes. A place so steeped in Bruce's history that it was practically engraved into the physicist's skin.

 

The birth place of the Hulk.

 

"So got an idea?" Clint asked in a jovial tone. 

 

"Yeah..." Tony replied slow and careful. "Yeah I got an idea."

 

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's blow this popsicle standard."

 

The billionaire answered him with a stiff nod, his mood tempered somewhat but behind his dark eyes a million a one questions were being asked. 

 

Questions that would have to wait.

 

The chase was on.

 

~End Chapter 3~

 

* The number represents one of two birthdays given for Bruce in the MCU. I chose the November date because well, I'm a November baby too so suck it December. ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ARE ALL AWESOME!!!! SO MUCH LOVE FOR YOU ALL!!!


	4. Nemesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so going to hell for this one. I'M SORRY!
> 
> WARNING DEPICTIONS OF PHYSICAL AND PSYCHOLOGICAL TORTURE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

 

 

Chapter 4: Nemesis. 

 

 

_[Omega Base. Undisclosed location]_

The first thing that Bruce noticed when he woke up was how fucking _bright_ everything was, it burned his eyes and forced him to shut them again.

 

The second thing he noticed was that literally _everything_ hurt, it appeared Ross had not exactly been gentle with his unconscious body; something that Bruce was admittedly completely unsurprised by. The man had never exactly been subtle in hatred of the physicist and it was pretty clear he had no intention of changing that stance any time soon. 

 

The last thing that Bruce noticed was that he was restrained. He forced his aching eyes open to take a look at the restraints; they were well crafted and of a design the physicist hadn't seen before. Long metal segments that encompassed his hands, arms feet and legs in a spread-eagled fashion apparently suspended in mid air by some form of electromagnetic force. Bruce mentally snorted to himself they would do little to keep the Hulk at bay if he decided to make an appearance, he was a force of nature in his own right. 

 

He shifted a little testing the give on his bonds which was admittedly very little and certainly no where near enough to stop his muscles screaming in protest at the abuse. Bruce let out a croaky sigh and settled in for the long haul, biding his time until he would be able to draw on the Hulk. He could already feel the effects of whatever cocktail of drugs he'd been given starting time wear off so it wouldn't be long now, that was of course surmising they didn't dose him up again in the mean time. Bruce really didn't enjoy having to rely on his alter-ego but in situations like this there was pretty much no other choice. 

 

The minutes ticked by.

 

This was always the worst part of being incarcerated; the incessant waiting swiftly followed by the mind numbing boredom. Over his various captures Bruce had devised methods to help pass the time but they were only temporary fixes to a consistent problem, he knew that eventually the mental inactivity would eventually drive him insane. 

 

Tick tock. 

 

Tick tock. 

 

Bruce let out another sigh and went back to counting the numbers of pi.

 

He was so lost in the numbers that he barely registered when the lock to the room depressed and in strode a smugly smirking General Ross. 

 

"Ahem.." The man cleared his throat loudly.

 

Bruce turned a bored gaze on the General and his minions clearly not eager to play their game, Ross seemed unfazed by the physicist's lack of enthusiasm and closed the gap between them grabbing hold of the other man's face and digging his nails in.

 

"I'm sorry are we boring you?"

 

Bruce refused to answer, he was not giving the man the satisfaction of knowing just how much he was being affected by the situation. Instead he stared down at the man who had the nerve to call him monster taking in every little detail and filing it away for a later date. He remembered the sallow set to the man's skin when they had met in New York and his countenance hadn't improved since them. He looked worn right down to the bone and there was this odd look in his eye, like there something else peering out from behind the dulled eyes. It was a strange sensation to be watched like that and it unnerved Bruce greatly. 

 

The General released his grip and slapped him across the face, trying to coax a reaction out of the physicist but Bruce remained silent and stoic. Seemingly already bored of the encounter Ross backed off and motioned for the two thugs that had accompanied him to step forward. 

 

"Show Doctor Banner some manners."

 

Bruce braced himself but it didn't prepare him for the strength of the hit to his stomach, he tried to hunch over to soften the blow but the restraints made it impossible. The physicist could feel the burn of the gamma rushing through his veins, of the change starting to occur and then fast as lightening there was a sharp pain through both his wrists and the feeling was gone. Shit, he should have known that Ross wouldn't make it that easy for him. It took everything he had not to cry out in pain as whatever had pierced his wrists retracted and the warm feeling of blood trickled down his hands.

 

There was a sick smile of Ross's face.

 

"I hope you weren't planning on inviting the beast to this little soiree Milksopp, that certainly wouldn't do. But I'm sure you've already figured that out since you've had taste of our suppressants."

 

Bruce growled and he was sure that eyes flashed green but other than that the Hulk remained silent. There was nothing he could do.

 

"Escort the good _Doctor_..." He spat the world like an insult ".. To the Observatory. There is someone there eager to catch up with him."

 

That admittedly didn't sound promising. He was apprehensive about who the hell could possibly want to catch up with him, there was a very short list of people that would associate with Ross who would possibly want to see him and with the exception of one person none of them were good. 

 

The guards removed the restraints and Bruce slumped forward to the floor, he was just able to twist himself in time to prevent him ploughing face first into the floor but he still landed roughly. The kicks came hard and fast and the physicist wheezed in pain as he covered his ribs in a futile attempt to shield himself and before long he was nothing but a gibbering mess on the floor. The guards stopped their assault and dragged the half conscious man to his feet and pulled him down the corridor, not helping Bruce in the slightest when he stumbled on the cold tile floor. 

 

The physicist barely noticed as they approached the door to the Observatory, only hearing the clanking of the lock opening. He found himself thrust into the dimly lit room and roughly handled into a harness that left him suspended in mid air, spread-eagled and vulnerable.

 

"Did you have to be so rough?"

 

Bruce started, he knew that voice, he knew it so well despite the fact he hadn't heard it in years. 

 

"B-be-t..." He managed to croak out.

 

The lights in the room flared into life and Bruce squinted against the brightness, after a few seconds his eyes adjusted and stared out into the room. Soft footfalls echoed to his left and then the source of the voice came into view and the physicist almost let out a cry of relief. Betty, it _was_ Betty and holy fuck was she a sight for sore eyes; the years apart had been far kinder to her than they had to Bruce.

 

She stepped closer a calculating look on her face, a look he had seen a thousand times on her but gone was the fondness in her gaze, instead there was a cool detachment as if she didn't even recognise him. 

 

"Betty... Bets... It's me... Bruce." He managed to croak out.

 

There was a crease to the woman's brow as she looked over him as if trying to remember something from long, long ago but after a moment her face fell back into the detached mask, completely impassive. It broke Bruce's heart just a little to think he'd been forgotten so easily, this was cruel even by Ross's standards and the physicist tried to push aside the dark thoughts circling his head. Betty walked forward and began to examine him in a coldly professional manner, looking for any breaks, tears or contusions and drawing what felt like an endless supply of blood. Head swimming with blood loss he tried to reach out for the woman who recoiled from the gesture eyes wide with shock before they narrowed with cold fury.

 

"I believe we are done here, send in the specialist."

 

"Betty... please." Bruce tried again to reach the woman, the love of his life and was met with nothing but a wall of indifference. 

 

It may have been Betty on the outside but it sure as hell wasn't her on the inside of _that_ Bruce was now definitely sure. Just what the hell had Ross done to his _own_ _daughter_ to turn her into such a soulless automaton? The physicist wasn't entirely sure he wanted to find out. The woman quickly gathered the last of his notes and left the room, her quiet steps echoing like bells in Bruce's ears. 

 

He was alone, completely and utterly alone.

 

In the past he'd taken comfort in the fact that Betty was still out there occasionally thinking of him but what he'd just witnessed was worse than death itself. She hadn't even recognised him and it hurt far, far more than he had even thought he was possible of feeling.

 

Somewhere behind him the door opened once more. 

 

"Well, well, well what have we here?"

 

Bruce _froze_.

 

The sound of heavy booted feet reverberated through the Observatory and sent an involuntary shudder down the physicist's spine.

 

It was _impossible_. 

 

A tuneless whistle started up from behind him as the person behind him and Bruce was sure his eyes were comically wide as the man casually strode into Bruce's peripheral vision an unfamiliar military uniform blurring in front of him and then a vaguely familiar face right in front of his own.

 

Emil Blonsky.

 

The Abomination no more.

 

Bruce felt sick to his stomach.

 

He was pretty sure the disgust had shown on his face because Blonsky smiled, a sick twisted little smile that spoke of the deep, dark things that lurked in the depths of a man's mind. Things Bruce had far, far too much experienced with, insanity, desperation, power, _too_ _much_ _power_. The bile worked it's way up his throat but he swallowed it back with an audible gulp and Blonsky chuckled low and rich and poisonous.

 

"H-how?" Bruce asked, shaken to his very core.

 

The soldier's smile widened as he stood to his full height and yanked the physicist's head back by his hair. Bruce stared deep into those bat-shit crazy eyes and felt his stomach flip at the raw anger he could see burning in those blue eyes.

 

"I obviously have some friends in high places, powerful friends." He answered flippantly, his grip on Bruce's hair tightened "Friends you wouldn't _believe_ Banner."

 

Consider the insanity that had been the last two years of his life Bruce could certainly believe it, he'd seen God's and aliens and people come back from the fucking _dead_. So maybe he was asking the wrong questions here; maybe it wasn't the _how_ but rather the _why_. 

 

"Why don't you tell me then..." Bruce whispered hoarsely. 

 

Blonsky pulled his head forward violently and let go of his hair, letting Bruce's head flop forward limply.

 

"Oh I will, in due time Banner but for the moment I have other things in mind." The soldier's voice was saccharin sweet. "I think we'll start easy, a wimp like you probably needs to get warmed up first, right?"

 

Bruce didn't get the opportunity to ask what the hell the man was talking about, as soon as Blonsky had stepped away from him he felt the harness supporting him hum with power and braced himself for the pain he knew was coming. It started light at first, a prickle along his skin setting the fine hair along his arms on end; it eventually grew stronger the current passing through his body making his nerves sing with pain. The whole time Blonsky just watched him with a serene look on his face and a satisfied smile on his lips, if his stomach wasn't already roiling from being electrocuted it would have made him sick. The electricity ramped up another notch and the physicist ground his teeth in an attempt to stop himself from screaming, from giving them; _all of them_ an _ounce_ of satisfaction for as long as he possibly could. The bastard hadn't even given him anything to bite down on to stop him biting through his tongue, maybe he was hoping Bruce would do it. 

 

It wasn't as if it would kill him after all. 

 

Again the current got stronger and this time he could stop the cry of agony that was wrenched from his lips, it felt like someone was pumping acid through his veins while burning him from the inside out and everything just _hurt_ , far worse than even after a transformation. He didn't know how long he was going to be able to take this before his body gave in clearly, his vision was already beginning to go black at the edges. Blonsky apparently notice something too because he made a quick hand gesture and the electricity ceased immediately. Bruce visibly sagged in relief, blinking back pained tears and gulping down air with deep shuddery breaths.

 

_Why? Why were they doing this to him?_

 

**_Because they can._** His brain helpfully supplied. 

 

Across the room Blonsky gave a sarcastic round of applause and once again drew closer to the physicist. 

 

"Bravo Doctor..." The loud claps echoed through the room. "Not a bad warm up. I know how much of that you felt... Enhanced senses can be quite a hindrance sometimes can they not?"

 

Bruce remained silent as his fuzzy brain ran through every curse word he knew; his body still twitching involuntarily every now and then. The soldier was right in his face again smiling that sick, ( _wrong so so wrong_ ) smile and Bruce could have sworn he saw a flash of metal out of the corner of his eye.

 

"Time for the main event."

 

There was another flash and then blinding pain erupted along his arm and torso; the feeling of blood dripping down making his body cry out in shock. Blonsky didn't seemed phased by the reaction and brought the blade up, licking away the blood with his tongue with a crazed look in his eye. For the briefest moment Bruce panicked thinking that his blood would poison the other man before his walls slammed back into place, hoping that Blonsky would choke on it. The soldier seemed to sense the anticipation in Bruce's gaze and laughed maniacally. 

 

"Don't get your hopes up Banner, I may not look like a monster anymore but that radioactive sludge you call blood still runs through my veins too. I told you, my friends are powerful; they made me like _you_ , able to _change_." 

 

Bruce didn't quite know how to answer that his mind was still reeling from the bombshell he'd just heard. If whoever had captured him had the ability to change Blonsky so dramatically then maybe, just maybe they had the ability to take the Hulk out of him permanently, allow them to be two separate entities. He stopped that train of thought right there; he knew where it led and it wasn't a place that was easy to come back from. As much as he would love to have a normal life again just what would be the cost? Was he really willing to roll over and accept it even if it meant sacrificing his morality?

 

Bruce's thoughts were rudely interrupted as another series of slashes were inflicted on his body, with a bit more vigour than the first. 

 

"I'm sorry Doctor was I boring you?" Blonsky's tone fairly dripped with contempt and his eyes were livid.

 

Bruce kept his silence eyes narrowed matching the other man's contempt with his glare alone. He followed as Blonsky moved to his side and grabbed hold of his wrist, pressing the point of knife into the flesh of his arm just below the elbow and dragging it around the circumference. The physicist couldn't stop another scream erupting as he tried to jerk his arm away, Blonsky held on and dug the knife in deeper cutting straight through the muscle and tendons.

 

"You see Banner my friends, they could be your friends too. They want you to join them be apart of something, something bigger than you or I. They want us because were special and we are; we're just not the same kind of special."

 

Bruce shuddered at the voice whispering in his ear, shuddered at the words clawing their way into his brain and taking root. _Special_ , Blonsky had said, they weren't special they were _monsters_ , that's the only thing that anyone ever wanted them for.

 

"I told them that you were weak Banner, that you wouldn't want to be apart of what they had to offer..." He grabbed onto bleeding flesh and pulled downwards, stripping it away from the bone and causing Bruce to cry out and struggle as his nerves overloaded with pain "...That you were more worried about the pitiful people around you and how you could hurt them rather than embracing your superiority over them. I told them that if they truly wanted you to join them that you would need to be broken first and I, of course offered to oblige." 

 

He glanced admiringly at the bloodied stump of an arm before sliding the knife down into Bruce's side leaving long track marks in his skin.

 

The physicist felt the whole world tilt as his brain began to shut down with the sheer intensity of sensation but he hung on to his consciousness with a thread, listening to the bullshit pouring out of Blonsky's mouth. It was always the same, different time, different place perhaps but it was always _always_ the same shit and Bruce was not playing anymore. 

 

"Y-you're w-wrong..." Bruce stuttered out voice thready and weak.

 

The soldier paused in his actions and moved his ear closer to Bruce's mouth to hear what the man had to say.

 

"I-I'll never j-join you or y-your friends. I'll never b-become something I h-hate and try as h-hard as you like I will never _break_." The last world was growled and almost feral and before Blonsky could move his head away the physicist moved forward and clamped his teeth down on the soldier's ear.

 

Blonsky roared in pain and pulled back his ear spurting blood. Bruce spat the chunk of flesh between his teeth on to the floor, grinning like a madman with bloodstained teeth and lips.

 

"Enhanced senses are a bitch." 

 

Blonsky glared at him with acid green eyes and swung his fist forward, catching the physicist square on the jaw. There was a sickening crack and then everything gratefully faded to black.

 

~End Chapter Four~ 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yup, sooooooo going to hell. Uh this Chapter was inspired by a prompt that Kweandee posted on Avengerkink and my brain just wouldn't let go. Hope you liked it!


	5. Amadeus Cho.

A/N: Ugh sorry this took so long, I've been super busy with work and gaming stuff. 

 

Chapter Five: Amadeus Cho.

 

_[Gamma Base, Sector B, New Mexico Desert. ]_

"Soooo, _this_ was you revelation Stark?"

 

Tony ignored Clint's sarcastic tone and shuffled a little closer to edge of the cliff, binoculars in hand and stared down at the dusty shell of buildings below them. It had taken them several hours on a plane and a bumpy ass drive to get them here but here they were and Tony was already regretting his decision to come. Especially after Clint had made them walk the last two miles of the journey because he was paranoid about being tracked using the cars GPS.

 

It was galling having to do this the low-tech way but the archer had made an unfortunate but actually extremely valid point. The brat was a tech-genius which meant he could smell tech from a mile away which meant Tony's usual form of retrieval (throwing on a suit and blowing shit up) was out of the picture. Which was a damn shame because right now Tony would literally give every thing he had to be doing anything other than crawling through the desert because _fuck_ it was _boring_. (And not because. it was bringing up way too many fucking memories.)

 

Clint crawled up beside him clutching his own pair of binoculars and peered down into the base oddly still and focused.

 

"So this is where the Hulk was born huh?" The archers lips barely moved.

 

Tony nodded "Yeah... According to Banner's file."

 

Clint lowered the binoculars and sighed.

 

"Well I can't see any signs of life down there but that doesn't mean that there isn't anyone. I guess were just gonna go down and check for ourselves. "

 

Tony had been afraid of that.

 

Carefully the two men climbed down the crumbling cliff. It was a fairly easy descent as paths had been grooved into the cliff face meaning that it was more of a casual stroll rather than a life and death drop and soon both men had reached the bottom; a little flushed from the heat. The billionaire wiped his brow and tried not to feel repulsed by the dust clinging to his skin. The archer pulled them into a small crevice in the cliff face and began scoping out what he could see of the base.

 

"So how do we do this Legolas?" Tony asked before taking a drink from his decanter. 

 

"Well..." Clint began, completely deadpan "We can either go in all guns blazing, look like idiots and enjoy this or we can be sneaky, boring and probably not get shot at."

 

Tony couldn't stop the grin from breaking out across his face, he had missed the archers snarky wit.

 

"As appealing as option one is, I think I'm going to go with option two. I definitely prefer not getting shot at."

 

Clint mock pouted "What happened to you man? You used to be way more fun." 

 

"Whatever Barton, I am the king of fun." The billionaire sniped back.

 

The two of them shot each other an amused yet skeptical look before starting to move forward using the cliff and chunks of surrounding rock for cover. When they were less than one hundred yards from the rickety wire fence they took cover behind a large boulder and pulled out their binoculars once again.

 

"Well, I'm fairly certain that there is at least someone in the base." Tony said matter of factly. 

 

"What makes you say that?" 

 

The billionaire cocked an eyebrow, a hint of his old swagger creeping through. "Because Bird-brain the camera's are working, this base is meant to be decommissioned so why would the cameras still be working if there was no one here?"

 

"That is actually a good point Stark." Clint replied, focusing his binoculars on the small blobs of black against the utilitarian white of the barracks.

 

Tony bit back the sarcastic remark and instead turned his attention back to the cameras his eyes scanning the thread like cables snaking around the buildings. If he could just find their point of origin then it would give them damn good place to start looking for answers but to do that it meant they had to get into the base.

 

"Got an entry point Barton?" The billionaire asked in hush tones.

 

Clint just grinned winningly at him and pulled out a small pair of wire clippers.

 

"Give me five minutes, ten if the fence is electrified." 

 

Tony snorted "If you get your ass electrified I make no promises that I won't laugh at you."

 

The archer flipped him off in return and moved toward the wire fence, keeping as low and in the shadows as he could. The billionaire watched with bated breath as Clint pulled _something_ out of his pocket and threw it at the fence, noting with some satisfaction the distinct lack of sizzling. That meant that the fence wasn't electrified which also meant that their jib had just been made a hundred times easier. Within minutes Clint was motioning for Tony to join him, just like the archer had done he kept low and to the shadows and before they knew it they were inside the base.

 

They moved quickly keeping out of the camera's line of sight and Tony was practically dying to make some kind of Metal Gear related joke but rather wisely kept that thought to himself. Without any hassle they made it to what the billionaire assumed to be a security outpost and he quickly scanned through the camera's available to them. 

 

There was nothing, literally nothing and Tony ground his teeth in frustration. 

 

Clint however seemed more optimistic about the situation. 

 

"There are more of these right? Just because this one doesn't have what we're looking for doesn't mean that they're all a bust. This is a pretty big base after all."

 

Tony grunted feeling more than a little pathetic. Getting a pep talk from _Hawkeye_ was certainly a new fucking low for him but God damn it he was used to having the world at his fingertips and being able to find what he wanted in less than a second. So sue him if he was getting a little impatient. Swallowing what remained of his dignity he nodded at Clint's suggestion and the two of them made their way to the door.

 

It took them over six hours but they combed through every security office on the base, systematically searching through each of the camera's memory and finding exactly diddly-fucking-squat. Tony couldn't help but feel frustrated at the lack of a lead even though this had literally been a shot in the dark. He'd been so sure though, that Cho would've picked here; it logically made the most sense and at the same time was a place no one else would dare go looking for him. He kicked at some scrap metal in order to try and relieve some of his frustration, it didn't work. Clint shot him an exasperated look and the billionaire just shrugged it off and headed toward the door of the small office, he desperately needed some air.

 

Outside the night was beginning to draw in and Tony probably would have appreciated the beauty of the twilight hours if he hadn't been feeling so pissed at the base apparently being as abandoned as it seemed. Before long Clint joined him outside and a long silence stretched between them.

 

"So...." The archer started lamely.

 

Tony grunted in reply intent on incinerating the base with the intensity of his glare alone, he was unfortunately not succeeding and meant he was going to have acknowledge the other man. 

 

"Really Stark? You choose _now_ to play the spoilt brat card?"

 

The billionaire flinched at that and felt himself flush with anger.

 

"I am not acting like a brat, I am working out our next move."

 

Clint rolled his eyes dubiously but didn't call the other man out on his bullshit, instead he just addressed the other part of Tony's assertion. 

 

"So genius, what is our next move?"

 

Tony paused to think for s second, his eyes scanning the shadowed buildings thoughtfully. Clearly there was no one around but that didn't mean that there hadn't been anyone there at some point, maybe the brat had unintentionally left a clue to his whereabouts. But with the night quickly drawing in there was no chance they'd be able to spot anything without light even with Clint's remarkable skills. So tomorrow then, that meant a camp out.

 

"How do you feel about a camp out?"

 

Clint barked a laugh and rolled his eyes as he pulled his backpack off of his shoulders.

 

"Please, you do know who you're talking to right."

 

Tony didn't bother replying pulling off his own backpack and pulling out a bedroll. The two men quickly set up the camp and with half about hour they were both sitting around a roaring fire roasting whatever reconstituted food Clint had brought along with him. Tony tried his hardest not to turn his nose up at the mush but his stomach rather rebelliously reminded him that had been a considerable amount of time since he had last eaten so he accepted it without complaint. After the rather scant meal Clint announced that he would take first watch and Tony took the opportunity to delve right into sleep.

 

Several hours later Clint shook him awake and Tony rather reluctantly brought himself back to the land of the living. Blinking his eyes he was honestly surprised that he'd been able to drift off at all, the last few days had left his brain in a constant state of alertness. The archer gave him a few minutes to reacclimatize himself before asking "How you feeling Sleeping Beauty?"

 

Tony flipped him off "I'm fine Tweety. Anything good happen while I was out?"

 

"Oh just the usual, naked ladies falling from the sky, three breasted aliens." Clint replied grinning. 

 

The billionaire grinned back and kicked off the sleeping bag from his legs stretching out, ignoring the popping of his bones as he stood. Hawkeye let out a yawn and flopped down onto the sleeping mat, almost instantly falling into what appeared to be a deep sleep. Tony almost envied the other man's ability to fall asleep literally anywhere, he supposed after so many op's where sleep was limited the ability to drop off immediately would be advantageous. Yawning widely Tony poked the dwindling fire dark eyes watching the dancing flames, he was still tired and was finding it hard to keep his eyes open and occasionally he felt his lids droop.

 

Droop.

 

Jerk.

 

Droop.

 

Jerk.

 

Droop.

 

This time a hand on his shoulder was what jerked Tony back to awareness.

 

"Whuzza.... Sorry Clint... " He mumbled, eyes flying wide open.

 

"I'm not Agent Barton Mr. Stark." 

 

Tony froze and then twisted himself around faster than he would have thought possible, his face contorted in a mixture of shock and anger. His hand shot out and grabbed the scruff of the neck of the intruder and pulled him into the light.

 

" _You_..." Tony hissed through his teeth.

 

The young man grinned and Tony was once again struck by just how young the boy was all gangly limbs and bright enthusiasm. He was reminded of himself at that age and it hurt to see the remnants of his own shattered youth in those big wide eyes. He let go of the boys rumpled t-shirt visibly shaking with fury and tried to get himself under control.

 

"May I sit?" 

 

Tony bit back the sarcastic remark and nodded stiffly.

 

"I understand that you are angry at me Mr. Stark but my actions were justified...."

 

"Bullshit!.. " Tony yelled incensed "You just wanted to prove that you could beat me so don't try and use the self-righteous excuses, I know them all and have been swallowing them longer that you've been alive."

 

The bitterness of his tone hit Cho like a whip and he fell silent looking completely abashed but the billionaire honestly did not care at this point; he was so fucking _done_ with this shit.

 

"What I want to know is _why_. Why did you go through all that trouble? Why target me?"

 

Amadeus seemed to wilt slightly at the question and he looked tiny shrouded in the too large clothes, Tony felt his anger temper slightly at the image and he was finding it hard to remain mad.

 

"I told you why Mr. Stark."

 

The billionaire snorted and wagged his finger in front if the teens face.

 

"To repay your debt to Hulk, I get that but it still doesn't explain why you chose to target me. There are people out there far more deserving of your wrath than me, I could even make you a list."

 

Cho grimaced slightly "That wasn't my intention, I wasn't targeting you as a vendetta... "

 

"Then why?" Tony challenged "Because you felt like it, because you wanted to show Hulk that he wasn't the only one who could smash my world into pieces." 

 

Amadeus looked startled "No. No! I needed your help! I need your help but I knew if I came to you then you wouldn't have listened. I had to get your attention and this was the only way I knew how!"

 

The two of them sat in silence after their separate revelations and finally the billionaire asked in a quiet voice. 

 

"My help?" 

 

The teen drew his knees up to his chin and let out a huge sigh.

 

"I messed up and I lead them straight to him." 

 

Tony stopped dead at that statement as the enormity of it hit him square in the chest; someone had Banner. That was catastrophically bad.

 

"What did you say?"

 

Amadeus looked like a deer caught in headlights but he took a deep breath and barrelled onwards.

 

"I didn't even know what they wanted the algorithm for the just asked me to alter it to be able to pick up even trace amount of gamma radiation. I thought I was helping him but then they sent someone after me and I realised that I'd fucked up and I knew that they only person who had the means to help him was you... and please, I'm begging... "

 

The boy looked on the verge of a complete breakdown and Tony felt a pang if sympathy in his chest. It was either the best piece of acting he'd seen in a while or a genuine plea for help.

 

"What do you think Barton?"

 

"I think he's telling the truth." Clint's sleep husked voice echoed over the silence.

 

The billionaire couldn't help but hide the grin as the kid jumped at the other Avengers voice but Clint's words had just confirmed Tony's worst fears. He knew the guilt Cho was feeling, knew how it gnawed away at your very soul when confronted by the mistakes of your past and knew on a personal level how it affected a person they had come to respect. In an exceedingly bizarre situation Tony had found a kindred spirit. 

 

"Okay, you got my attention kid now what are you going to do with it?"

 

Amadeus grinned widely in response a hint of mischievousness gracing his features and Tony couldn't help but grin in return. Things were about to get interesting.

 

~End Chapter Five~

 

A/N: So this didn't turn nearly as long as I intended but meh, but yay

Amadeus. I'm aware he's slightly ooc but he's had a lot to deal with and even super geniuses can only process so much. Rest assured he'll be back being a cocky little shit soon.

 

 

 


	6. The Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bangs head against desk* Why. Is. This. So. Hard? I have toiled with this for weeks and I'm still not happy with it, I hate exposition chapters. At least I get to torture... er write Bruce again next chapter.

Thicker Than Water.

Chapter Six: The Den 

_[Undisclosed location, Sector B, New Mexico]_

 

Tony shifted the backpack on his shoulders as his sharp eyes took in every little detail. The corridor they were moving through was dark and smelt slightly damp but there wasn't any visible water. Ahead of him he could hear the faint footsteps that signalled Amadeus and the almost silence that meant Clint was lurking behind him. He knew he should feel uneasy about this whole situation and how he'd been played so perfectly but he couldn't find it within him to care.

 

Because the threat of someone other than Banner controlling the Hulk was a terrifying prospect. He was a futurist, a realist (when it suited him) and anyone with even an iota of intelligence could see how horrific a prospect that could be. The fact that he wanted answers from the green goliath's human counterpart had absolutely nothing to do with it, nothing at all (that was Tony's story and he was sticking to it.)

 

Eventually the corridor began to narrow, the rock and darkness replaced by thick steel and fluorescesnt lighting. Ahead of them the youngster began to slow to down and the two Avengers followed suit, the trio crawling to a halt in front of an inconspicuous metal door. But as Tony had learned the hard way looks could be very deceiving.

 

Cho stepped forward and slid his hand over a non-descript metal panel, there was a faint hum and then it slid open to reveal an ancient looking keypad. Tony couldn't quite hide the derisive snort at the ridiculously dated tech and then quickly corrected himself. The little shit in front of him had _beat_ him with this dated tech and yes the billionaire was still more than a little bitter about that.

 

Amadeus turned his head slightly catching Tony's eye and grinned wildly.

 

"Don't be fooled Mr. Stark if anyone other than me had touched that panel or keypad they would have been treated to a 50,000 volt electric shock. It has biometric security."

 

Tony just cocked an eyebrow in response as if to say 'well duh' while Clint gave a low whistle under his breath.

 

"Little bit harsh don't you think short stuff."

 

Amadeus turned his head toward them and grinned, his eyes gleamed with a manic, desperate brightness that Tony recognized all too well and it made something in his stomach twist uncomfortably. 

 

"I'd almost agree with you..." the youngster replied "but I'm not the person who installed it, I just tinkered with it a bit so I wouldn't get shocked."

 

Both Avengers gave each other a quick look trying to discern what kind of madman would equip a lock with a death charge but then Tony remembered the fearful look in Cho's eyes and realised that madness wasn't the motivation, it was fear; a pure terror response and that somehow made the prospect all the more horrifying. 

 

Who could possibly be _that_ afraid of the world? Tony had an idea and it wasn't one he was particularly happy with.

 

Apparently bored of the conversation Amadeus stepped inside the darkened doorway leaving the way unbarred for the two men. Once again the two men shared a look.

 

"What do you think Barton?"

 

The archer shrugged "I wouldn't say it's a trap, he seemed pretty frightened and I don't think even the world's best actor could have pulled off that."

 

That was enough reassurance for Tony, he might have his differences with Clint but he trusted the man's ability to read people; he had yet to lead him wrong. Besides if the room in front of them had been built by who he suspected then it was a place Tony really, _really_ wanted to see. Without any further hesitation the billionaire stepped into the darkness Clint close on his heels.

 

The room was cavernous from what Tony could make out and by the way the sound bounced around them. Both Avengers edged forward carefully still on guard for an attack, each step forward measured and sure as to not put them at a disadvantage. 

 

"Just give me a second to throw the power back on." Amadeus called from across the room, his voice echoing.

 

There was the sound of a switch or lever being thrown and suddenly the whole room erupted into light.

 

Tony felt his breath catch slightly as the rows of fluorescent light switched on row by row revealing the amazing sight before him and in an instant he knew exactly who this place belonged to. Slightly reverently he stepped further into the room running his hand across the pristine surfaces, fingers itching to explore the literal jackpot of homemade 'BannerTech'. While Bruce had never professed to be a great engineer that didn't mean that he couldn't and boy was he learning that now.

 

Cho was standing at the far end of the room by what looked like a large hydraulic door with a bemused look on his face.

 

"Welcome to The Den gentlemen." 

 

Tony slowly walked through the cavernous workshop toward where Amadeus was standing, his eyes swept up and down the giant door and realisation blooming in his mind. He turned to the youngster the question on his lips and Cho just smiled, that harsh brittle smile that was wrong on a face so young.

 

"Is this where... After the accident I mean and before...?"

 

The question was garbled and hurried but Amadeus understood what he was asking and nodded. Somewhat reverently Tony reached out and trailed his hand over the door, feeling the bumps and inconsistencies in the metal that only massive blunt force could have caused. The original green room, one built by Banner himself when he was desperately seeking a way to destroy the beast inside. The billionaire could only imagine what horrors had occurred inside and found himself shuddering regardless of his current feelings toward his ex-friend or rather his ex-friend's alter ego. After all Hulk was an innocent bystander in this, someone caught in the middle of a situation he had no control over.

 

Tony sighed he could really go on all day about this particular subject but now was neither the time nor the place. He could feel rather than hear Clint approaching and the two men waited patiently for the teenager to speak.

 

Amadeus shifted suddenly looking exactly like the awkward fifteen year old he was and ran a hand through his slightly grubby hair.

 

"I found out about this place by accident after looking for our mutual friend and after what happened I thought it would be a good place to lay low, it is well fortified and well hidden; not easy to find when you don't know it's there."

 

Clint spoke for the first time since entering the place, his voice echoing harshly.

 

"What exactly did happen? Why all the secrecy and hiding? So far you've talked like there is some secret society out there to get you....."

 

"That isn't all that far from the truth Agent Barton."

 

Both men jumped at the new voice and spun around just as a feminine figure came into view and Tony felt his blood boil as he recognized her.

 

" _You_..." he snarled voice full of venom.

 

"Me, Mr. Stark." 

 

Tony strode forward until he came face to face with the woman his eyes flashing dangerously and only just resisted the urge to grab the woman by her jacket and shake her until she stopped breathing. The woman in comparison was all composure and she swept a lock of ash blonde hair out of her eyes.

 

"What are _you_ doing _here_?"

 

Hawley stood unruffled, completely un-intimidated by the slightly taller man and it infuriated Tony all the more. He could feel the red haze descending because this _bitch_ had been the source of a lot of his troubles over the last year and at long last he would be able to really give her a piece of his mind.

 

"Do you have something you want to say to me Mr. Stark?"

 

The words burned his tongue like acid but then he felt something touch his upper arm and snapped his head angrily time the left. Amadeus looked up at him with wide, pleading eyes his grip on Tony's arm tightening ever so slightly. 

 

"Please Mr. Stark; listen to what she has to say."

 

He didn't know what it was exactly but something in that plea from a terrified teenager caused Tony to completely deflate, his anger draining out of him faster than it had emerged. He whipped his head back around to the other side and gave Clint a long hard stare, the archer just gave him a small shrug and nodded causing Tony to sigh and step back.

 

"You've got five minutes before I walk out that door, get a suit and repulsor this whole place into the next decade." He spat.

 

It wasn't an idle threat, Tony was fully prepared to do it even if it did mean destroying some juicy tech. Hawley seemed to sense this and dove straight in.

 

"The human race is under attack... " This earned a snort from both men.

 

"When isn't it under attack?" Clint snidely remarked.

 

This was met with a very dark look from the former councilwoman and she folded her arms across her chest in annoyance.

 

"While a somewhat distasteful statement Agent Barton it is unfortunately true but the events of the last year have been leading toward something that has been brewing for decades."

 

Tony and Clint looked confused and the archer opened his mouth to speak.

 

"If this is about the whole Hydra thing we already dealt with it, well Cap and Widow did...."

 

Hawley's eyes flashed with something that made Tony's skin crawl, something that wasn't quite human before returning to something decidedly more normal.

 

"I'm not referring to the incident with Hydra although that is certainly a part of it. The truth of the matter is the Earth has been being invaded for nearly twenty years and no one has noticed until now."

 

Tony couldn't help himself he started laughing, it was absurd, truly absurd to think that there was any truth in the Bullshit the bitch was spouting. He held onto his sides as he laughed hysterically just managing to wheeze out 

 

"You're kidding right, I mean I know humans are generally pretty unobservant with the exception of the boy wonder over there..." Clint flipped an obscene gesture his way "...But you can't honestly expect me to believe that no one has noticed this so called invasion, it's... it's just impossible."

 

The woman stood stoically looking slightly bored.

 

"Regardless of your opinions Mr. Stark it's the truth, so if you would kindly stop acting like an overgrown man-child and start acting like an actual adult maybe we can do something about it."

 

The words hit Tony like a slap across the face and he recoils, his teeth bared in a snarl.

 

"And what is your idea of 'doing something about it' huh? Nuking the whole world? That is provided that this isn't just some hoax, which I seriously wouldn't put past you. You want me to believe you? Show me proof." 

 

Hawley stood silent for a before she strode forward into Tony's personal space. Faster than the billionaire could even blink she had her hand clasped around his throat but not squeezing and that feral look was back in her eyes again.

 

"W-what are you doing." He managed to gasp out.

 

Hawley tilted her head and gave a small vicious smile.

 

"Giving you your proof."

 

The next few minutes were a blur for Tony as the petite looking woman hoisted him up by the throat as if he were a can of soup. He wriggled against her grasp, clawing at the hand which had suddenly seemed to become like iron trying to prise himself free from the digits crushing his windpipe. He could already see the blotches of darkness at the edge of his vision and then almost as suddenly as she had hoisted him into the air Hawley dropped him flat on his ass.

 

Tony gulped down the sweet, sweet life giving oxygen and scurried backwards from the woman eyes wide and angry.

 

"W-what th' fuck a-are you?"

 

Hawley smiled slow and dangerously flicking that stray strand of hair out of her face again not at all looking like she had just lifted a man much heavier than her with a single hand.

 

"One of them... or at least I was until Agent Romanoff unintentionally freed me. Since then I have been trying to fight against them with limited success."

 

"And who are _them_? And how were you able to lift Stark like that?" Clint asked in full Hawkeye mode, eyes and tone sharp and probing.

 

The woman's smile softened into something a little more genuine. 

 

"They call themselves the _Mozh-Korak_ , they're a parasitic race from a far off galaxy. They infest and destroy and then strip the planet of it's resources before either blowing it into dust or selling it for scrap."

 

Tony gingerly rubbed his throat from his spot on the floor.

 

"Okay so that explains the who, that doesn't explain the little homicidal act you just pulled."

 

Hawley gave him a 'really' look and sighed.

 

"I said they 'infest' Mr. Stark, they infest the inhabitants of the planet and use them as puppets to gain an end to their means."

 

There was something about that statement that caused Tony's stomach to roil and a quick look at Clint showed that he was having a similar reaction. The archer's lips had gone tight and his eyes were dark with some unseen memory and the billionaire winced as he realised where Clint's mind had gone. In order to snap the other man out of those dark thought Tony pressed on with the interrogation. 

 

"So what's your deal?"

 

"Like I said I was one of them, when Agent Romanoff 'removed' me from the Hydra situation she inadvertently severed the creatures control over me. It did however leave me with all the creatures knowledge and experiences; as well as the enhancements that all their host receive."

 

Tony looked thoughtful at that, it would certainly explain how she had been able to lift him like he was nothing but such enhancements and knowledge would surely come at a price? As if sensing the question Hawley gave a small shrug.

 

"The enhancements are useful but if I use them too much they cause my metabolism to crash and as for the knowledge and _memories_..." she emphasised the word "Well I'm sure you understand the implications of it."

 

Her smile was thin and worn and boy did Tony know what she was implying with that statement, hell all of them did to some extent and goddamn it he was starting to not want to rip her head off as much. 

 

That sucked. 

 

He wanted to be angry at her wanted to hate her guts so damn much but the more she extrapolated her story the more he began to realise that the woman he had met previously and the woman stood in front of him were two vastly different people. That didn't mean Tony fully believed her, she was still a politician of some description after all and Tony loathed them on principal. But he was at least slightly more willing to hear her out now even if he would need further proof.

 

"So what is the deal with the kid?"

 

Hawley turned her sharp gaze to Amadeus, who had been conspicuously quiet.

 

"I found Amadeus after following up a contact. He had been held in one of the collectives safe-houses while he was working on a project for them. I convinced him to leave."

 

Amadeus looked sheepish as she said this, almost ashamed.

 

"If I'd known at the time I wouldn't have ever modified that code, I wouldn't have given them the tools to hunt him down."

 

Hawley walked over and placed a hand on the kids shoulder.

 

"I know Amadeus, but now we can try to fix it." 

 

Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes but he couldn't help but agree with the statement, whatever his issues toward Banner were he was not okay with the guy being trapped and possibly being experimented on. Banner was worth more than that as much as it pained him to admit.

 

"Can I see the code? I want to know if I can utilise it in some way."

 

Amadeus seemed to perk up at this, his eyes gleaming with intelligence and he bounded across to a console beckoning Tony eagerly. The screen flared into life and lines of code streamed up and down the screen and the billionaire's eyes went wide, he _recognised_ this algorithm. It had been tweaked and refined and improved but it was definitely the algorithm he and Banner had designed on the helicarrier all those years ago. 

 

And fuck it was beautiful. 

 

"I improved on the base code a fair amount but most of the basics were already in place, I just streamlined it a bit, made it more efficient."

 

Tony nodded mutely, his eyes following the numbers and letters dancing in front them. 

 

"I can see, and yeah I think were gonna be able to use this. Good work kid."

 

Beside him Amadeus beamed.

 

~End Chapter Six~

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos, I'm sorry I suck. *Bows apologetically*


	7. Paradise Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See work.
> 
> And PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS.

A/N: Okay I take it back, I lied in the last Bruce chapter. I'm going to hell for this one. Why does my brain do this??

 

Warnings: Psychological manipulation, Manipulation through drug abuse. 

 

TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE. You have been warned! 

 

Thicker Than Water.

 

Chapter Seven: Paradise Lost.

 

 

 

Bruce awoke with a start, his whole body caught in rigor mortis and covered in a cold sweat. It took a few moments for his muscles to relax and his vision to clear but the fog of unconscious eventually lifted and the what little could be seen in the darkened room swam into view.

 

"Bruce?" 

 

Bruce's head shifted to the left as a thin feminine arm wound around his waist. Betty, sweet beautiful Betty was looking back at him with love in her gaze and nothing of the cool indifference that haunted his thoughts. A dream then? A horrifyingly realistic dream that had so real he could still feel the aches in his limbs but they were quickly fading into phantom pains.

 

"Bruce?" Betty asked again her voice filled with concern and love.

 

He snuggled closer into the warmth of her body, relishing the feel of her pressed against him and let out a long sigh.

 

"It's nothing Bet's.... Just dreams."

 

Her brow creased in that adorable way it did when she didn't believe the bullshit he was spouting but she let the matter drop and buried her head in the crook of his shoulder. 

 

"You're not nervous about tomorrow are you?"

 

Tomorrow? Bruce was again confused, what was happening tomorrow? 

 

"You are aren't you?.." Betty huffed into the sensitive skin at the nape of his neck "... Worrying about telling Daddy the good news. "

 

The hand that had been wound around his side pulled back and gently gripped his wrist, pulling his hand towards her exposed stomach. 

 

Bruce's eyes went wide. 

 

Everything came flooding into his brain like a tsunami, the remembrance so intense that it almost felt like it was being forced. 

 

Betty.

 

Married.

 

Baby.

 

Oh God they were having a baby.

 

His fingers flexed reflexively over the smooth skin of Betty's stomach and then curled almost possessively around it. A warmth Bruce couldn't ever remember feeling unfurled in his chest along with the barest hint of fear and he stilled. What if he would end up turning out like his father? He found it hard to believe but his mother had always said that at one point Brian Banner had been the sweetest man on the earth.

 

As if sensing the shift in his thoughts Betty placed a soft kiss on his cheek and rolled herself on top of him, smothering him with her warmth and drawing him back into the world of the physical. He stared up with wide fearful eyes and in response she brushed a stray lock of hair out of his eyes, a look of adoration on her face.

 

"Don't Bruce, we've talked about this... You are not your father and he is not you. I don't have to be in love with you to know that you wouldn't hurt anyone, especially not your own child."

 

The words were said with such sincerity that it made Bruce physically ache and his heart swelled with love for the amazing woman above him. How had he gotten so lucky? He wasn't sure but he wanted to hold on to this with everything he had. Wrapping his arms around Betty he pulled her down for a deep lingering kiss.

 

"You're amazing you know that?"

 

Betty smiled with a mischievous look in her eyes.

 

"Oh I know... " She teased "But perhaps I need reminding just how amazing I am."

 

Bruce couldn't quite hide his own smirk as he flipped them over, pinning Betty beneath him.

 

"Of course Mrs. Banner, what ever you want."

 

Several hours later Bruce lay on the cusp of sleep, the woman of his dreams curled up next to him in a peaceful slumber and he wondered how he had gotten so lucky. As the darkness finally overtook him, he couldn't quite place why the silence in his head felt so strange. 

 

~*~

 

** Flashes of green light and a heat searing him to the core. **

****

** A scream that isn't his own but also is. **

****

** Pain. **

****

** Pain.  **

****

** SMASH. **

 

~*~

 

Bruce wakes to the sound of vomiting and the sheets cooling beside him. Bleary eyed he turns his head to the side to read the time on the digital clock he'd had since his college days. 

 

5:43 am.

 

He bites back a groan at the early hour and rolls himself out of the bed and heads toward the bathroom where he can see Betty crouched on her knee's with her head over the bowl and the swell of her stomach blatantly obvious now. There is a brief moment of confusion as he tries to piece together how he'd gotten here, he could have sworn it had been a different time but it passes quickly as Betty turns a sweet smile his way despite looking haggard and flushed.

 

"It appears the baby didn't really take to the zucchini casserole you made." She offered her voice hoarse. 

 

Bruce couldn't help the laugh that bubbled from his lips as he knelt beside her, rubbing soothing circles on her back and placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. She leans into the touch a look of contentment on her face and Bruce once again wonders how in the world he got so damn fucking lucky. He honestly can't explain it and for some inescapable reason it bothers him. It's not that this feels wrong far from it, in fact it's just how right and perfect it feels that has him concerned.

 

He's aware that it sounds crazy to be suspicious of happiness but he has a long history of the exact opposite, perhaps it's him struggling to acclimatize perhaps it's nothing at all but he can't quite shake the feeling that something is off.

 

Betty touches his arm and draws him back from his thoughts, a look of concern on her face and Bruce just smiles in response shoving his insecurities down and focusing on the woman beside him.

 

"Bruce...?" 

 

Bruce just shakes his head the smile affixed to his face like a mask.

 

"I'm fine babe, just still waking up."

 

Betty laughs softly in response "You never were much of a morning person, I’m honestly surprised you haven’t keeled over.”

 

The physicist just shrugs nonchalantly and offers a hand, which Betty gratefully accepts and pulls herself to her feet. He guides her slowly back to the bed, hands gentle on the small of her back and she shoots him an amused but exasperated look at the show of over cautious gentility. They settle down together in bed Betty doing her usual and hogging more than her side of the bed and sprawling across Bruce like a particularly cuddly octopus. Bruce just smiles in response a little woodenly but wraps his arms around Betty regardless holding her close and feeling the steady thrum of her heart against his side. The woman quickly falls back asleep, her head burrowed against his shoulder but sleep doesn’t come as easily for Bruce. 

 

~*~

 

** He sees a Tower. **

****

** Big, ostentatious in the heart of the city. **

****

** It feels... **

****

** It feels like home.  **

 

~*~

 

“Banner. Banner!”

 

Bruce jerks awake and almost face plants on to the floor, in front of him there is a gnarled, familiar face. 

 

General Ross. 

 

He blinks owlishly through his glasses as the older man places a reassuring hand on his shoulder and it takes every ounce of his resolve not to recoil from the touch. It _burns,_ burns him right to his core and even though he knows Ross is here to support he can’t help be feel reviled by the man’s presence. Bruce just wishes he understood why.

 

“She’s gonna be alright son, just keep your head in the game.”

 

It was strange hearing Ross sound so gentle and well caring and Bruce knows that he should have heard him talk like this before, somehow knows it but he can’t for the life of him draw up a specific memory of the event. In fact he’s finding it difficult to remember how he’d even ended up here, that strange disjointed feeling once again overcoming him and making him feel like he’s swimming in the ocean. The memories once again slam into him and he physically jerks under the pressure, Betty, some complication with the pregnancy and the doctor advising that a c-section would be the best course of action.

 

His eyes well up with tears although whether it’s concern for Betty or just the information overload he isn’t quite sure, either way he surreptitiously wipes at his eyes just out of the General’s view.

 

He sits in silence hands clasped together and rocks on the chair while Ross paces in front of him. He’s anxious, understandably so and the utter devoid of activity around him is slowly driving Bruce crazy. He feels something bubbling under his skin, not quite anger but it’s close and oddly familiar, like something is trying to push it’s way out.

 

The door to the operating theatre opens and the surgeon steps out, his green scrubs are splattered with blood, Betty’s blood, which makes Bruce’s stomach turn but the surgeon is smiling widely and his eyes catch the two waiting men.

 

“Mr. Banner, Mr. Ross, Betty has been moved to recovery and the procedure was a complete success. Congratulations you have a beautiful baby girl.” 

 

Bruce’s throat closes over with emotion and beside him Ross has gone still.

 

“Can I.....” He managed to choke out “Can I see...”

 

The surgeon nodded and held the door open and Bruce moved as quickly as his shaky legs would carry him through the door. 

 

Bruce turned back to look back at Ross and the older man just shot him a smile.

 

“Go ahead son.”

 

He was guided past the observation room and into the small bay that lead out of the operating theatre. Betty lay in the plush looking hospital bed, looking washed out and thin but she had a huge smile on her face that was slightly crooked due to the sedation.

 

“Bruce.... Look...”

 

She raised her hand slightly off the bed and pointed to the small unit to the side of the bed and Bruce felt his heart twist in his chest. He wasn’t ready for this, he wasn’t ready to be a father, he was the last person who _should_ be a father.

 

“Bruce, love, come say hello.” Betty’s voice was slurred but Bruce could hear the amused exasperation in her tone.

 

The physicist squashed down the wave of pure panic and cautiously stepped forward until he was right beside the cot and peered over the edge like he was afraid some giant green monster was going to jump out at him.

 

She was so tiny.

 

That was the first thing that stood out to him, the sheer smallness of her; just this tiny ball of person in the middle of the over sized cot. The second thing he noticed was that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and she was _his_. He looked at Betty eyes wide, fearful and hopeful all at the same time and she just smiled back seemingly knowing what he was thinking. 

 

“She’s... She’s so beautiful Betty.”

 

Bruce flushed, feeling stupid for saying something so obvious but Betty’s smile just grew wider.

 

“Why don’t you take a closer look?”

 

He immediately understood what she meant but couldn’t help but feel trepidation settle in his gut. What is he hurt her? What if he _dropped_ her? Bruce was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t even notice Betty reach out and pinch him on the arm.

 

“Bruce honey, just stop over thinking things and pick up your daughter.”

 

He looked down where Betty was pinching him and waited for the pain but looked a little confused when nothing happened. Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the tiny baby in the cot. Slowly almost reverently he scooped up the bundle of swaddling and barely visible skin into his arms, afraid to even breathe. The baby shifted slightly let out a little half-cry at being disturbed and then settled immediately curling into Bruce’s chest. He released the breath he’d been holding and began to gently pace the perimeter of the small bay. 

 

“See she loves you already.” Betty said smugly.

 

Bruce couldn’t find it in him to argue with her and settled on the chair next to the bed, the baby nestled into his chest quiet and content and he turned his head to meet Betty’s tired gaze. 

 

“So daddy, thought of a name for your little girl yet?” She asked, eyes drooping. 

 

As Bruce looked down at the tiny thing pressed against his chest he felt his heart swell like the Grinch at Christmas and he knew exactly what they should call her.

 

“Joy, I like the name Joy.”

 

 

~*~

 

** There is a lab this time, big, shiny, new. **

****

** Candyland.  **

****

** A man approaches him, familiar but also foreign. **

****

** He holds out his hand for Bruce to shake. **

****

** Bruce takes the hand and remembers.  **

****

** Remembers  _ everything _ .  **

 

~*~ 

 

Bruce gasps awake suddenly very aware of the speed of his heart, he half expects to see his skin start to turn green but he knows that won’t happen here. This place is a fallacy, carefully constructed to keep him at bay but he’d seen through it now and it made the very air taste like ash.

 

It was all fake.

 

This life.

 

Betty.

 

Joy.

 

The sob caught in his throat over that last word and it spurred him to move from the reading chair next to the crib. With tearful eyes he watched the now bouncing six month old baby sleep, he dared not touch her too afraid to see his hand pass through her now that he knew this was all an illusion. 

 

He needed to get out of here, this dream and find his way back to reality. Bruce crept out the room and down the stairs into the kitchen heading for the cupboard under the sink and his ticket to freedom.

 

“Bruce?” Betty’s soft tone filled the kitchen.

 

He turned to face her and tried not to be lulled in by this siren but it was so hard not to.

 

“Bruce, honey, what’s wrong?”

 

He didn’t answer just stared her down as he held his prize behind his back out of her view. 

 

“Bruce, what’s going on?” 

 

Betty was starting to sound panicked and it made his stomach twist how close to the real thing she was. 

 

“This isn’t real.”

 

The Betty doppelgänger just stared back blankly clearly confused by his statement; she took a slow step toward him and Bruce replied by taking a step further away.

 

“Bruce, of course this is real... Why..”

 

“STOP LYING TO ME!!”

 

He slammed his hands down on the table, the gesture achingly familiar and the sound of metal hitting the hard wood echoed through the darkened kitchen. Both pairs of eyes slid to the object pinned beneath Bruce’s hands, one set horrified one set filled with steely resolve. 

 

“Bruce, darling why do you have a gun?”

 

Bruce stared down at the firearm, admired the way the moonlight glinted off the metal and brought it up to his temple.

 

“To end the charade.” He cocked the trigger. 

 

The doppelgänger’s face twisted into something grotesque and for a second the physicist thought she was going to rush him.

 

“You fool, you could have been happy here.” She hissed venomously. 

 

Bruce let out a sad sigh. “I know, but I’m not meant to be happy.” 

 

“BRU..”

 

He pulled the trigger.

 

~*~ 

 

 

Bruce jerked awake unable to move. His eyes were damp and he could taste the salt from his tears on his lips. He hadn’t wanted to give them the satisfaction of seeing him crumble but the anguish was too strong, he roared letting all the pain escape him until he was utterly spent. He slumped in his bonds, beaten and broken and wished that the dream bullet had just killed him outright. It was a far kinder fate than having to remember that perfect life.

 

His paradise, lost. 

 

~End Chapter Seven~

 

A/N: I said I was sorry!! Please don’t hurt me!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo one Chapter down. Concrit would be really appreciated.


End file.
